Joe
Not to be confused with Joe Pendon. |image1= |species=Human |gender=Male |status=Alive |first_appearence=Chapter 1, Scene 1 It Begins |last_appearence= }} Joseph "Joe" Madeiros (also known as Powerfist) is a human and the main protagonist of The Pocalypse. Background Pre Story Joe lived with his parents and two siblings, and older brother named Adrian and a younger sister named Annika. At one point, and Joe was kicked out of the house. At some point in time Joe developed a brain tumor and went to see Bernard Senior for help and in the process, enlisted his body into Project Sixteen. He was one of the eleven who survived the initial procedure, being Number Eight. He was also the last person to survive the second procedure without losing his body. He was the last out of these eight to wake up, and Frank, the second to last person to awaken, took his body and placed it in a nearby hospital, fearing that Joe wouldn't be able to survive staying in his capsule much longer. Chapter One Joe wakes up to find himself in a hospital with a zombie on the bed next to him. He is unable to remember anything about his past, though he doesn't seem to mind. He doesn't realize that his room mate is a zombie and, after attempting fruitlessly to talk to him, eventually leaves his room, complaining the entire way. As he nears the exit to the hospital the zombie from before jumps on him and begins to gnaw at his head. Barely phased by it, Joe easily flings the zombie into a wall. He exits the hospital and begins to realize that everyone else is seemingly dead, and declares himself the last human alive. Then, he runs into a suited person who claims to also be human. Joe is upset by this and follows the person, soon to be revealed as Bernie into a Base belonging to him. In the base, Joe meets Harry, the security system, Jess, Bernie's little sister, and Andrius a prisoner that Bernie's father, Bernard Senior captured long ago. During his time at the base, Joe, Bernie, and Jess all come to realize that Joe has some superhuman abilities and decide to train him, as they only have one week of food left in their base and need to return to their home colony of New Hammerston. Joe is reluctant, but agrees to help the siblings in promise of food. While Joe is sleeping, he awakens in a Dream World and comes face to face with Andrius, a zompire that wants to train Joe in the ways of mind-crafting, in hopes of having an acolyte to help him wreak havoc. After hearing this, however, Joe refuses his offer and goes alone to the zombie barricade that separates the base and New Hammerston. Joe, Bernie, and Jess all eventually go to the barricade and launch a successful attack on it, which lets them head off to New Hammerston. Chapter Two settles down to life in New Hammerston. He makes himself some new friends there. Chapter Four After rescuing Rosa the two try and return to the colony. On the way they run into some Plant Monsters and utilise some Mind Crafting. Chapter Five meets Samuel. Who claims to be the original owner of Joe's body, probably after his coma. Chapter Six sets out with some others to find Doc. Chapter Seven While travelling with Bernie's group, is contacted by Rosa who attempts to make up with him. He ignores her however. Leaving the others heads along a motorway, pursued by Bernie. Things begin to come to a head, however a mutant arrives. The mutant reveals itself to be Samuel, and the three agree to having a talk. Heading to an abandoned building Samuel is shocked to hear that Joe is "one of the eight". Stating that there are many holes in 's story, Samuel then begins to explain to the pair about the eight, a project by Bernard Senior. After Samuel finishes his story, meets him in the Dream World, where Samuel proceeds to spear him. In the Dream World Samuel reveals that, in order for Joe and Inner Joe to survive, the latter must transfer his restorative abilities and one other power to the former. Joe eventually picks invulnerability and then returns to the real world. Where he meets up again with Bernie and Samuel. A wile later Joe is shown recovered and in full use of his regained abilities. He then agrees to meeting the machine army, though only as he wants the rest of his powers back. While heading to meet the machine army, Joe encounters a machine scout. Though he seemingly defeats it Samuel informs him that it was in fact Inner Joe, and that Joe will need to work if he is to regain the rest of his powers. He is with Samuel and Joe waiting for the machine army on top of a building. He falls asleep, later waking up when the machine army has arrived. Following Bernie's departure, and Samuel head off after him hoping that he hasn't died in the explosion. While walking Samuel talks about how the missile works and how he will only help Joe recover his abilities if he uses it for the benefit of others. They eventually meet up with Bernie just as he returns from the plants. is later shown to have been hiding underground with Scrufflebeck. Upon emerging the pair are threatened by the machines, though easily destroys them. Chapter Eight Returning to the colony after dealing with the machines, is resting with Bernie and the others when the Night Stalkers break in. then runs into Rosa, though is still angry at her. Later Joe is shown relaxing while the Night Stalkers argue over what to do with Samuel. Following Rosa biting Smyth, Joe feels Victor emerging. He falls unconscious, though wakes up shortly afterwards. Having woken up it transpires that Joe's lost his memory. Startled by the others he is brought into the Dream World by Rosa, where he also meets Victor. Returning to the real world he attempts to leave and find his sister, Annika, though is blocked by Doc. After Samuel persuades Doc to let Joe out, heads out into the world though is unmoved by what he sees, merely believing himself to be late. As he walks along Bernie chases after him, trying to convince him the reality of his situation, though Joe ignores him. As they walk a vampire contacts them telepathically and manages to convince Joe to come with him. Following the vampire he is attacked by the Fourth Street Brownjackets. Luckily Bernie kills all but one of them, the final one attempts to bite Joe though breaks its teeth (and is then finished off by Bernie). Joe then agrees to follow Bernie. Heading back Bernie explains some of Joe's backstory. On the way they run into Smyth, who Bernie deals with. He is later shown arriving at New Hammerston. As Jake attempts to fire on the "monsters" is quick to step aside. Following the scuffle he heads to Doc's laboratory with the others. While they talk he is quick to try and butt in. Bernie eventually agrees to go and find his sister with him. Heading to Annika's flat they meet Rusty, who enrages Joe after making a rather flippant comment about Annika. He is later shown walking with Bernie, though crumples in pain upon Victor sensing Annika. Following Victor's attack on his sister, he blasts him with a bolt of light. Later he is shown kneeling by his sister, who dies before his eyes. Following this he blames himself, and plans to end his life. Personality is a very shallow and self-centered person. He is insulting to most people whom he meets, especially to Bernie and Jess despite them being among his closest companions. He is believed to have had a similarly poor relationship even with his family, having being kicked out of his house. He tends to judge people based on what they do for him and how he is treated by them. For instance, Joe has feelings for Rosa due to her ability to make tacos. However, this does eventually become a healthy, albeit unrequited, crush. He also had a deep hatred for Victor and Samuel as they both took over his body as their own. However, his feelings changed about Samuel when he was told that Samuel could help return Joe's powers. That said he does have a caring side. At times he can act to the benefit of others, and he does show some compassion to a select few people and creatures such as Annika and Scrufflebeck. When Annika died at the hands of Victor, Joe snapped and became a completely different person who only cared for the well being of Annika's corpse. In this state, Joe is not only snappy as normal, but is also violent to people who developed feelings for Annika, such as Aaron. He recognizes when people are trying to help and peacefully removes them from his path. However, when he is being threatened, he has no problem killing anyone who could harm him. After Joe calmed himself, he became a new person once again who was withdrawn form society and struck with depression. He stayed in his room and avoided any and all human contact, only using his powers to bring himself food. With one final personality shift, Joe became a mix of his former, shallow self and a new, rational self. Relationships Despite his generally poor attitude does seem to draw people to him, in part due to his innate abilities. 'Family' Annika Annika is Joe's younger sister who he deeply cared for. He had always assumed that she died in the Pocalypse until he saw her one last time during Victor's killing spree. She was his motivation for finally ending Victor's residence inside of his mind. Adrian Adrian is Joe's older brother and the one who kicked him out of his house. Despite this, Joe still cares for his brother and also assumed that he died during the Pocalypse. They first met after the breakout of the Pocalypse inside of his mind, during his eternal nightmare. They eventually escaped from the torment and returned to New Hammerston as friends and brothers. Parents Not much is know about Joe's relationship with his parents, but it can be assumed that it was incredibly rocky. The only interaction we see of them and Joe is during a hallucination of Joe talking to his zombified father one last time. 'Friends' Bernie Bernie is the first person Joe meets after waking up. He starts off hating Bernie, but soon comes to respect him for who he is and what he does. This can be seen in Chapter 8, Scene 24, Mr. Perfect, when he quietly put Bernie to sleep as opposed to the dramatic ways he put Aaron and Jake into their sleep induced comas. They still have major disagreements from time to time, but they always come out being somewhat-friends again. Abilities Despite having no memory of any abilities prior to waking up in the hospital, Joe is in possession (to some extent) of various latent abilities. Though it is unknown how he came in possession of it, Joe's body appears to be the eighth one of Samuel's shells (made in Project Sixteen by Bernard Senior). At various times throughout the story has had access to his abilities to different degrees. He previously had super strength and could Mind Craft, though lost these. Following his trade with Inner Joe, has invulnerability and regenerative abilities. also received training in combat from Jess and Bernie, though he appears to rarely utilise it. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:New Hammerston Category:Project Sixteen Category:Males Category:Shells